some_assembly_requiredfandomcom-20200213-history
P. Everett Knickknack
The P. Everett Knickknack is Knickknack's mascot, invented for marketing purposes. At the end of every Knickknack toy commercial - and, likewise, episode of the show - P. Everett will say his catchphrase: "I'm P. Everett Knickknack, and the 'P.' stands for "whatever word that starts with 'p' that has to do with the toy being advertised in the commercial". Sometimes, the "P." will stand for "pretend", other times "puppet", etc. List of What the Letter "P" Stands for in advertisements: (Not Finished): POWER! (Strong Suit) Philharmonica! Is that right? It doesn't start with an F? (Philharmonica) PRANK! (Pants Full Of Ants) Please buy them! (Rainbow Bunny) Professional Can Kicker. Your results may vary. (Kick The Can) Passion. (Cupid's Bow) Pail! (Dance Crew Evolution) 1) Pretty! 2) Personality! (Piper: I hate you too!) (Angie) Candace takes over the commercial. The C stands for Conk (Snack in the Box) Potentially Deadly (Lobster Trap) There's no P in Japanese, it doesn't stand for anything (Teeny Toddler Chemistry Set) Pest Control! (Moosetrap) Peace! (Flycycle) Puppets are not to be afraid of! (Ricky Van Felt) Pirates! Please don't be one, buy the game instead! (Flyrates) Piles and Piles of money! (Fat Cat) POW! (Sidekick) Presto! (Presto Pack) Poison!? (Very Scary Fairy Tales) (Realm of Raiders doesn't have the letter P because what Aster was promoting wasn't intende to be a toy commerciall) Pony! .....Pretty Mini Pony...I hate you! (Dr. Knickknack's Medical Bag) Privacy! Please respect it! (Pop Superstar) Phony! (Bad dream as P. Everett Knockoff) (Gizmospinatron) Paid for the Commitee to Elect Mmmboing (Mmmbomb) Purchase one today! Seriously, we spent a lot of money on this commercial... (Everyball) P-p-p-parka! What does it take to get a coat around here?! Forget this! I'll be in my trailer! (Junior Fush Gutter) Please don't use knickknack equipment to shoot your own commercial! But I'll let it go this time! (Bouncy Pants) Pedastrians have the right of way! (Ruff Rider) Playdate, Wow, that's a long word (Just Like A Baby) Plastic is cheap and available to us in virtually unlimited qualities (Samurai Salamanders) PREMIERING THIS FALL!!!! (Brrrzooka) Package not included (Cardboard Box) Payment...which I'm still owed for this commercial! (Flurf) Pink is a terrible color for camouflage (Littlefoot) Poquito Mas Limonada, por Favor. (Little more lemonade, please, in spanish) (Wind-Up Robot) Put a Sock in it! (Kooky-Dough) Pay the 15 bucks! Trust me, it's worth it. (Greedy Pig) "I have, like, no idea!" (Stinky Face) Piece of Junk (Rocket With A Pocket) Phony meat! (The Shnorfs) Yust go with it! (Snappo) Practice your acceptance speech! (Award Show in a Box) Puzzle! (K-Kube) Perfume (Taste Buds) Pampushkies (P. Everett. KnockKnock) (Raindrop Rabbit) Probably not a great cause. (Dig it Dragon) Prehistoric! (Tinosaur) Potty on! (toilet pun on party on!) (Wreck and Roll) Pig! (Betty the Builder) 1) Pain! (Piper's commercial) 2) Produced, written, and directed by Piper Gray! (the Giant Joy Buzzer commercial) (Joy Buzzer) Pathetic, just pathetic! (Commenting on Bowie's downfall in fame) (Unicorpse) Pucker Up! (Microphony) Phone! Why won't my grandchildren call? (My Last Dolly) Pfan club (Literally the title of the toy) (Ollie-Matic) "the P stands for Pizza!" (Claude's Kitchen) 1) Pretend! (The Do Not Try This At Home "Small Controlled Fire" gag) 2) (Actually, we don't know what the P stands for in this episode, because he fell asleep during the diaper pit commercial) (Captain Indestructible) Trivia *Once, a man stopped by Knickknack, claiming to be P. Everett. He looked like him, talked like him, even dressed like him. However, there was never a real P. Everett Knickknack, just the cartoon. *Once, Candace parodied P. Everett's catchphrase by saying "the 'P.' stands for 'profit'". *After eating moldy pizza, Bowie imagined P. Everett to be real - talking to him, etc. - and living in an animated city called Cartoon City, where no humans were allowed to set foot. Category:Recurring Character